


The Ways Of The Force

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Jedi Philosophy (Star Wars), M/M, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Jedi Masters Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets has a discussion about the compatibility of romantic relationships, the Jedi Code and the Ways o the Force.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Ways Of The Force

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply invested in these two but also picked up playing SW:TOR recently, this immediately gave me Jedi Healer Culber ideas of which this is one. Set vaguely somewhere in the Old Republic era, but I can't really be arsed about a more specific timeline. Not just yet at least, we'll see if this grows into more because I also have some vague ideas for Jedi Masters Culber and Stamets and their padawans, Adira and Gray Tal.
> 
> This is also a very rough and roughly edited thing. May redo it later but I wanted it for Culmets Sunday so you get it as is.

Leaning against the doorframe Paul observers as Hugh works. He can feel the subtle shifts in the Force even here from across the room as Hugh works his healing. He can also feel his exhaustion. 

They had both worked so hard containing and curing the plague that had popped up in the Farin system in the Inner Rim. Not just to two of them but a team of Jedi and Republic scientists had worked so hard for so long, but now it looked like they were finally making headway. The number of new cases were dropping so the temporary counter measures were working, the work on a vaccine as a permanent stop gap were progressing well and thanks to the team of healers Hugh were leading many who might now otherwise have recovered were still alive. 

But the work had taken its toll on both of them. Paul couldn’t recall when they’d last had a quiet evening together, or day, or just a couple of minutes and while he could feel how tired he was the wave of exhaustion coming off Hugh could have floored a bantha. 

So when Hugh rises from beside the bedside Paul goes to him and puts his hand on Hugh’s arm. 

“I think it’s time for bed,” he tells him. 

“I believe you’re right. I’d do more harm than good if I continue like this.” 

The grace and willingness with which Hugh gives in tells Paul as much as anything how tired his partner is. 

They walk back to Hugh’s quarters in comfortable, mutual silence. The complex is set up to give those working there, healers, doctors and scientists all, their own quarters, so they’re close to hand and don’t have to waste time travelling great distances, as well as giving them access to as much home comfort near to hand as they situation can offer them. 

Though the use of those comforts hasn't been something neither he nor Hugh have used much since they arrived, both having worked themselves too hard. But maybe now with a break, or at least respite, they can use it more often. 

“Will you come inside?” Hugh asks him once they arrive at his door. 

“If you wish.” 

“I’m too wound up to meditate or sleep and I could do with a distraction.” 

“I’m sure I can be distracting,” Paul says as the door to the corridor closes behind them, giving them privacy. Though it sounds far more suggestive than he intended it. 

“Not that kind of distraction I’m afraid, I’m far too tired.” 

“I didn’t-” Paul stutters out, blushing furiously. 

“I know, love. I’m just teasing.” 

Hugh reaches up and touches Paul’s cheek, and Paul can feel his heart beating faster. He closes his eyes and enjoys Hugh’s caress. Though they may not have made much use of their rooms one thing that has happened with increasing frequency is the two of them spending the night together. So far no one has questioned it, everyone probably too focused on the calamity at hand to care even if they noticed, but Paul knows that every night they spend with each other increases the chance of someone beginning to ask questions that will lead to revelations the Jedi Council would not like. 

“Paul?” 

Paul’s eyes flutter open. 

“You felt far away.” 

“I guess you're not the only one tired.” 

“Then let’s go to bed.” 

As they get ready Paul sneak peeks at Hugh, he’ll never be over how the mild-mannered healer is more muscular than some of the Order’s weapons masters. 

“We’re alone, you don’t have to sneak. You can look all you want.” 

“Can you read my mind now?” 

“No, but I can sense your feelings. The rest I could guess. Just like you sensed my exhaustion.” 

There’s little Paul can do but nod at that. The bond that has grown between them is rare between two Jedi who are not master and apprentice but it is indisputably there. 

As they settle into the bed Paul curls up behind Hugh, brushing his fingers over his shoulder. 

“Your muscles are knotted,” he says, feeling the tension beneath his fingertips. 

“Maybe you could do something about that?” 

Paul lets his caress turn into a firmer touch, gently kneading the muscles in Hugh’s shoulders. 

“You mean, like this?” he asks. 

Hugh gives a small, affirmative noise in response. 

A he massages Hugh’s shoulders Paul can feel Hugh get more and more drowsy, his mind drifting closer and closer to sleep. 

He adores moments like these. The quiet, the sense of Hugh right there with him, the sense of _him_. The tenderness of these moments. And it is this that Paul knows he’ll miss the most if they ever break apart, the tenderness and the quiet companionship. 

He hopes it’ll never come to that, that whatever challenges they’ll face they’ll overcome them, together. Including when the Council learns about them. 

Paul has no idea what will happen then. While the Council is less than enthused by romantic attachments among the Jedi, they have been known to make allowances. Still, there’s no guarantee that they will permit him and Hugh to remain part of the Order and continue their relationship. The Council is nothing if not inconsistent. 

He knows that if it came to it he’d give up the Order before he’d give up Hugh, but he also knows how much being a Healer means to Hugh, doing what he can do within the Order and Paul doesn’t want him to lose that. 

There’s a soft sigh from Hugh and Hugh turns over in the bed so he’s face to face with Paul. Paul can see the small frown in the low light of the moon that filters through the curtains. 

“Tell me what worries you?” Hugh says. 

“I- It’s nothing. Please get some sleep.” 

“Paul I can practically hear you think and the sooner you tell me what’s on your mind, the sooner we both can get some rest.” 

“I was just thinking about what might happen when the Council finds out about us. We won’t be able to stay hidden forever. If everyone here had not been so stressed and preoccupied, we’d already be facing questions.” 

Hugh cups the back of Paul’s head with his hand. 

“I know,” he says. “I never intended for our relationship to stay hidden forever. I just wanted to know if it could work, you, me, and being Jedi, before confronting the Council.” 

“What do you think will happen when they find out?” 

“I’m not sure Paul, but I know this. Perhaps us being together is irreconcilable with the path of the Jedi as the Council see it. But I also know that it is not irreconcilable with the ways of the Force. You and you being here with me have given me a strength and fortitude I would not otherwise have had. People are alive because of _us_.” 

“But that’s the thing. I don’t want you to give up being a healer just because of me.” 

“I wouldn’t and I won’t. Any more than you’d give up being scientist for me. But whether I’m one within the Jedi Order or somewhere else time will tell. But it will be with you.” 

“I just- I guess I can’t help but worry, that we’re clinging to something we shouldn’t.” 

“Each other? Or the Order?” 

“I don’t follow.” 

“Paul, let me ask you something. If I asked you to let me go, to live my life without you, would you?” 

“Yes! Of course I would.” 

“Why?” 

“Because... because it would be wrong to try and keep you if you didn’t want to stay. It would hurt, but I would let you go.” 

“As I would you. This is where I believe the Council is deadly wrong about love. Love isn’t about having or about holding, it’s about letting go. To let the people you love be who they need to be, even if it’s away from you.” 

“But by getting as close as we are isn’t there a risk that someone wouldn’t be able to?” 

“Always. But all life is a risk. And you, we, are a risk that is worth taking for me. So let me tell you this Paul. If you tell me to let you go I will, but I won’t just because someone else thinks that’s what’s best for us. Then I’d rather find somewhere else where we can be us.” 

Paul nods and gently kisses Hugh. 

“Does that address your worries?” Hugh asks him. 

“For tonight I think it will. But maybe we should just tell the Council and face whatever comes of it rather than wait for us to be discovered.” 

“Perhaps that would be best. But what do you say we sleep on it and discuss it tomorrow?” 

“Sounds like a good idea. Now come here.” 

Paul tugs at Hugh and Hugh follows his directions, settling down pressed up against Paul’s side and with his head on Paul’s shoulder. Paul wraps his arms around Hugh, holding him against his body and like that they both drift off, putting off tomorrow’s worries for tomorrow. 


End file.
